1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system having a running subsystem.
2. Description of the Related Art
In production plants, robots which are configured to run autonomously to carry products or materials are used in order to save labor (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-293975, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-028614, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-052669, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-146197). The contents of these patent publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.